1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sample loading devices and, more particularly, to a sample loading device for use in an electrostatic levitation apparatus.
The present disclosure generally relates to electrostatic levitation apparatuses and, more particularly, to an electrostatic levitation apparatus with a loading tip storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrostatic levitation apparatus may levitate charged samples. The electrostatic levitation apparatus may fuse levitated samples to be used in a material property study.